


Let it Wash Away

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Andromache does not fear a little dirt.
Relationships: Andromache/Hector (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 17





	Let it Wash Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> From the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Classical Mythology, Andromache/Hektor, swordplay_

“Be careful, Andromache,” Hektor says, his voice rough, thick with heat and exertion and the red dust that swirls in the air around them, kicked up by sandaled feet in the rough dance of swordplay in the training yards, as she approaches him, a column of cream and white and the flame of her hair. “Your hands will get dirty, if you touch me.”

“And when has that ever stopped me?” she says, her voice as cool as the clean, smooth hand she lays on his dust-reddened arm, deliberately drawing it up to his shoulder, staining her palm as she goes; “I do not fear dirt, Hektor,” she whispers, face pressed to his, the heady scent of her rising above his own sweat and heat, “not when it comes from you.”


End file.
